southparkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Craig Tucker
Craig Tucker – jeden z uczniów czwartej klasy Szkoły Podstawowej w South Parku, przywódca tzw. gangu Craiga. Znany przede wszystkim z tendencji do pokazywania innym środkowego palca, z reguły bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. Wygląd Craig jest białoskórym chłopakiem o czarnych włosach. Nosi niebieską czapkę typu chullo z żółtym pomponem, niebieską kurtkę czarne spodnie oraz buty w tym kolorze. Kolorem oczu Craiga jest prawdopodobnie żółty, można to wnioskować po jego wspólnym ataku z Tweekiem w grze ,,South Park: The Fractured But Whole". Osobowość Craig zdaje się być jednym z najbardziej cynicznych, stoickich i śmiertelnie poważnych dzieci ze swojej klasy oraz posiadającym mroczniejszy od nich charakter, co można wnioskować po głębszym od pozostałych głosie. Przedstawiany jest jako monotonny pragmatyk ze skłonnością do ironizowania. W odcinku Tweek kontra Craig Cartman opisuje go jako „największego rozrabiakę” w swojej klasie. Craig ma tendencję do pokazywania ludziom środkowego palca – czasem jako wyrazu irytacji, złości albo pogardy wobec nich, czasem zupełnie odruchowo. Zachowania tego nauczył się od swojej rodziny, której członkowie również pokazują sobie środkowe palce. W późniejszych odcinkach tendencja ta była pokazywana znacznie mniej, a po raz ostatni Craig pokazał środkowy palec w odcinku Cielęca zabawa, kiedy z kamienną twarzą pokazywał go do kamery ludziom oglądającym w telewizji reportaż z South Parku. Ze względu na swoje zachowanie, często wysyłany jest do gabinetu pana Mackey’ego – kiedy postaci odwiedzają gabinet psychologa, w poczekalni przed wejściem do niego bardzo często siedzi Craig. W odcinku Lasy deszczowe są wujowe Craig kilkakrotnie pokazuje panu Mackey’emu środkowy palec, zaprzeczając, że to zrobił, wobec czego zostaje przez niego wyproszony z gabinetu, żeby poczekał przed nim, aż się uspokoi. We wcześniejszych odcinkach Craig z reguły zachowywał kamienną twarz, nawet pokazując ludziom środkowy palec. Jeżeli jego twarz coś wyraża, z reguły marszczy brwi, chociaż niewykluczone, że w ostatnich odcinkach złagodniał, ponieważ częściej się w nich uśmiecha. Chociaż dzieci z South Parku są przesadnie skłonne do przemocy, sugeruje się, że Craig jest najbardziej brutalnym z nich – bądź drugim, po Cartmanie – ze względu na to, że jest prowodyrem wszystkich przypadków znęcania się nad uczniami w szkole. Ma również skłonność do agresji, cieszy go dręczenie innych dzieci, co z reguły jest powodem, dla którego się uśmiecha. Przedstawiany jest jako najbardziej utalentowany wojownik w klasie, który pobił m.in. Marka Cotswolda, Kyle’a, kiedy ten nie chciał poddać się modzie na metroseksualizm, czy kilkoro rudzielców po przemowie Cartmana. W odcinku Tweek kontra Craig nie ma jednak bladego pojęcia o tym, jak się walczy, wobec czego bierze lekcje sumo. W Bombowej zabawie z bronią nosi katanę, podobnie jak w odcinku Cycki Bebe niszczą społeczeństwo, w którym udaje mu się znokautować Tokena i Buttersa, zanim zostaje powalony przez Stana. W późniejszym czasie jego negatywne cechy zostały stonowane, a bardziej wyeksponowane zostały jego stoicyzm i bierność wobec wszystkiego, co ma miejsce wokół niego, co może sugerować, że zaczął dojrzewać wcześniej niż inne dzieci. Jeden z pierwszych przykładów jego bierności na miejsce w odcinku Rozpalona katolicka miłość, w którym pyta kolegów zgromadzonych w toalecie na co czekają, a kiedy dowiaduje się, że czekają na Cartmana, który ma srać ustami, ten rzuca tylko „Aaaa...” i odchodzi niezainteresowany. W odcinkach z serii Pandemia bezustannie rzuca znudzone komentarze na temat Stana, Kyle’a, Cartmana i Kenny’ego oraz ich tendencji do pakowania się w kłopoty i opuszcza ich, kiedy ci chcą wejść głębiej do inkaskiej świątyni. Pod koniec odcinka niechcący wchodzi jednak na platformę i powstrzymuje „pirata morskiego”, po prostu wzdycha i akceptuje swój los. Podczas tych wydarzeń ani razu nie wyraził zdziwienia czy zszokowania – nawet kiedy staje na platformie i zaczyna strzelać laserami z oczu, komentuje to beznamiętnym głosem, mówiąc: „O rany, z oczu lecą mi iskry”. Posiada zdolności przywódcze, jest liderem grupy rywalizującej ze Stanem, Kyle’em, Cartmanem i Kennym, która po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Tweek kontra Craig, główni bohaterowie po raz pierwszy wspominają o niej w Jak żreć dupą, a za rywali uznają w odcinku South Park jest gejowski! Do grupy tej należą Craig, Clyde i Token, czasami również Tweek, Jimmy Valmer albo Jason, zaś przywódcami zdają się być Craig i Clyde, aczkolwiek biorąc pod uwagę temperament Craiga, można domniemywać, że to on jest głównym przywódcą. Mimo zwyczajowego braku zainteresowania czymkolwiek, Craig konkuruje z Cartmanem i resztą chłopaków znacznie częściej niż pozostali członkowie jego grupy. W Walce o widza prowadzi szkolny program Szerokokątne zbliżenia zwierząt, rywalizujący z serwisem informacyjnym Superwiadomości prowadzonym przez chłopców, aczkolwiek ostatecznie przegrywa z nimi, po tym, jak przebrandowują się na Seksowne ważne wiadomości. W odcinku Uwolnić Willyzyksa jest jednak jedną z osób chcącą pomóc chłopcom wysłać orkę z powrotem do jej „domu” na Księżycu. Tym niemniej sam rzadko przebywa z chłopakami, o ile nie towarzyszą mu inni członkowie jego gangu. W odcinkach Pandemia rodzice Stana i Kyle’a zabraniają im zadawać się z Craigiem, ponieważ grupka zaginęła niedługo po tym, jak do niej dołączył, a dodatkowo postrzegają go jako rozrabiakę. Związki Mimo swojego charakteru, lubi większość dzieci ze swojej klasy – za wyjątkiem Cartmana, którego nienawidzi – aczkolwiek czasem potrafi być wredni i uszczypliwy nawet dla swoich przyjaciół. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Clyde Donovan. Nigdy nie obchodzi go opinia innych, chyba, że chodzi o jego ukochaną świnkę morską. Chociaż rodzice bardzo mocno go kochają, zdaje się, że Craig niespecjalnie odwzajemnia to uczucie – w Ja z przyszłości Cartman mówi, że pomógł mu zemścić się na jego rodzicach, zaś w kilku innych Craig powtarza, że nie dba o to, czy ktoś obraża jego matkę. W odcinku Tweek kontra Craig został wmanewrowany w walkę z Tweekiem, co skończyło się hospitalizacją obu chłopców, ostatecznie jednak zbliżyło ich do siebie i od tamtego czasu Tweek widywany był jako jeden z członków paczki Craiga. W Tweek i Craig Azjatki zaczynają rysować obrazy w stylu yaoi przedstawiające Craiga i Tweeka jako parę, przez co całe miasteczko zaczyna uważać ich za gejów. Chłopcy jednak udają gejów, a następnie zrywają ze sobą, mając nadzieję, że ludzie przestaną traktować ich jak innych. Ich zerwanie pogrąża jednak całe South Park w marazmie, a mieszkańcy tracą chęć do życia. Chcąc ratować sytuację i podnieść miasto na duchu, Craig ostatecznie zgadza się być naprawdę z Tweekiem parą. W ostatnim odcinku serii dziewiętnastej, Dyrektor PC: Ostateczna sprawiedliwość, Craig dalej chodzi za rękę z Tweekiem. Według oficjalnej witryny South Parka, oboje stali się homoseksualistami i chodzą ze sobą. W odcinku czwartym sezonu dwudziestego Butters mówi "...I don't think you are safe either Tweek and Craig. Only because you are gay dosn't mean looked down upon from being boys." Podczas odcinka drugiego serii dwudziestej pierwszej zatytułowanego ,,Put It Down" Tweek boi się iż Korea Północna wszystkich zabije, a wszystko pogarszają Tweety prezydenta. Craig próbuje go uspokoić dlatego doradza mu zrobienie babeczek oraz wysłania ich do Kim Dzong Una. Gdy Craig przychodzi do Tweeka i widzi, że się nie uspokoił radzi mu pokręcić Fidget Spinnerem dla uspokojenia. Pod koniec odcinka Heidi swoją wypowiedzią nasuwa Craigowi pomysł w jaki sposób uspokoić Tweeka. Ostatecznie Craig z Tweekiem tworzą wspólnie piosenkę o nie korzystaniu z telefonu będąc prezydentem. W czasie epizodu przewijają się określenia ,,skarbie" i ,,kochanie". W grze ,,South Park: The Fractured But Whole" występuje wspólny atak Tweeka z Craigiem podczas którego jest krótki dialog: Tweek: Teraz! Daj mi swoją moc Craig: Pewnie... zróbmy to razem. Tweek i Craig: Nasza miłość staje się jedną i wypełnia cały świat. South Park: Kijek Prawdy W grze South Park: Kijek Prawdy pojawia się jako postać drugoplanowa, a następnie antagonista. Pierwotnie gra jako członek królestwa Kupa Keep, ale otrzymuje szlaban i musi zostać w szkole po lekcjach, ale uwalnia go Nowy, żeby pomógł odzyskać Kijek Prawdy. Wraz z innymi mieszkańcami Kupa Keep infiltruje gospodę Pod Rechoczącym Osłem, pomagając Nowemu uwięzionemu w piwnicy. Przez krótki czas jest kwatermistrzem KKK, którą to funkcję powierzył mu Cartman, ponieważ brzmi jak Clyde. W późniejszym czasie zdradza Kupa Keep i przyłącza się do Clyde’a, twierdząc, że Cartman stracił autorytet. Zostaje zastępcą Clyde’a, a podczas szturmu na jego fortecę walczy z Nowym wzywając na pomoc nazistowskie krowy-zombie. Ciekawostki * W odcinku Walka o widza nakazuje wykastrować Craiga po tym, jak jego program stracił oglądalność, nie wiadomo jednak, czy naprawdę do tego doszło, a motyw ten nie był więcej w serialu poruszany. * Craig jest fanem programu Red Racer, będącego prawdopodobnie parodią serialu anime Speed Racer. * Jest również fanem Władcy pierścieni, co wychodzi na jaw w odcinku Powrót Drużyny Pierścienia do dwóch wież, w którym odgrywa rolę Boromira. Ze względu na Cartmana, wraz z przedszkolakiem Filmore’em odgrywającym Gimlego, przechodzi jednak do fanów Harry’ego Pottera. * Żółty pompon na czapce Craiga jest taki sam jak na czapce Cartmana. * Waży 20,4 kilograma. Galeria Super Craig.png|Super Craig Craig bez czapki..png|Craig bez czapki. Przypisy de:Craig Tucker en:Craig Tucker es:Craig Tucker it:Craig Tucker nl:Craig Tucker ru:Крейг Такер zh:克雷格·塔克 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Uczniowie